Loyal
by Raintail
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter Two in the game! Its been three years since Emielle and Mile went missing, and Avin is about to give up all hope. Can the return of an old partner put him emotionally back on track? AvinXMile,AvinXRutice
1. Chapter 1

_"M-master Gawaine…you're lying…"_

_"I'm sorry, Avin…but its true…Mile is dead. His bell was found, soaked in blood where his body lay before his abduction…"_

_"No…not Mile…I can't believe it…"_

Avin awoke with a start, panting wildly. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, making his clothes stick uncomfortably.

"I can't seem to forget that day…," he whispered to himself, grabbing the red bandana as he sat on the end of his bed. He tied the bandana around his forehead, and began towards the door.

A quiet moan stopped him in his tracks. Looking behind him, he noticed Rutice sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. Her features seemed most calm when she slept, almost as if she finally made peace with herself. Avin heard her mumble in her sleep.

"Little brother…"

Avin suddenly thought of Emielle. Frowning, he looked away.

"_I cant believe its been three years since she and Mile were taken,_" he thought sadly.

Quietly, he snuck out of the room and out of the Inn.

It was a quiet night in Valkd. Much quieter than usual, due to the fact that Douglas was keeping watch. He probably fell asleep again.

Avin walked down the empty streets, the only sound was from his own footsteps and breaths.

He suddenly began to think about Rutice.

"_I've never met anyone like her before…,_" he thought. "_I feel somewhat guilty by thinking of her more than just a friend…_"

A sudden voice in his mind snapped him out of this thoughts.

"_A…vin…Av…in…Avin…"_

Avin turned around, but no one was there.

"W-who is it?" he asked the darkness, but there was no answer.

"Must have just been my imagination…," he thought, sitting against the entranceway to the Chapel. His head fell back, softly hitting the concrete and brick.

Avin, Rutice, and Douglas ended up postponing their journey, due to a sudden monster attack. Rutice was hurt to the point of death, so Avin decided to care for her. He didn't want to loose another close friend. Unfortunately, time passed by so quickly that Avin almost gave up hope about finding his sister, and possibly Mile. He had himself convinced that they were both dead.

Avin sighed.

"I can't believe myself…I hate myself…"

The voice interrupted his thoughts once again.

"_Avin…c…n…you…hea…me…"_

_"Can…you hear…me…"_

Avin stood up, clearly hearing the voice. He looked around franticly.

"I can hear you…but where are you?" he called out, almost manically.

_"Outside…Valkd…south…"_

Avin nodded, racing towards the south exit of Valkd. His footsteps echoed through the silent town, pacing himself like a fast-paced metronome.

He finally reached the exit. The path leading away from town was dark, swallowing anything that entered like a black abyss. He heard the voice again.

_"A-Avin…"_

The voice was clearer, and much louder now.

"Avin…"

Avin looked down the path a few feet, noticing something laying on the dirt path. He squinted his eyes, but the figure was still to dark to notice any features.

Running over, he kneeled down over the figure. The smell of blood was strong. Avin reached out to turn the figure into the dim light, but as his hand touched, he jerked it away. The figure's clothes were soaked in blood.

"A-Avin…"

Avin's eyes widened. The voice coming from the wounded figure sounded too familiar, like a haunting dream from the past.

Turning the figure into the street lights coming from Valkd, Avin gasped.

The bloody, mangled body who was calling for him was Mile. He was covered in dirt, his clothes torn to the point of rags. His once-beautiful golden hair was now a dirty blonde, covered in filth and patches of blood. He reeked of monsters.

"MILE!"

Avin took Mile's broken body into his arms, cradling it.

"I can't believe it…your alive…," he whispered.

Mile's eyes opened slightly. Avin expected the glow of his sapphire orbs, but they were now a dull, shadowy blue.

"A-Avin…I'm so glad…I reached you…"

"Shh…," Avin whispered. "Don't strain yourself…I'll take you back to Valkd…"

A small, sliver of a smile passed Mile's face, but disappeared once his consciousness was lost.

Before Avin carried Mile back to down, he combed his hand through his old partner's hair.

"You don't know how much I missed you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just recently got Legend of Heroes: Tear of Vermillion, and was instantly obsessed with it.

Near the end of Chapter Two in the game, I was completly in awe with the thought of Mile dying. I dont know if he's really dead or not, but the part where Gawaine told Avin about him just made me break down.

Anyways, I'm taking a rather big break from my Warriors fanfiction.

I hope to submit the next chapter soon, if I can squeeze it in between school finals.

Dont forget to R&R:3

Rain-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I am so so so so so SO sorry for the wait! I had the second chapter all written out, but the program just died and I lost everything! (Yes, I'm an idiot and got so into the story that I forgot to save it…) ANNND I've been working on my own personal story, I have summer school, and have been on a camping trip, so I haven't gotten much time to write it over…

I'm still sobbing over loosing that chapter…ANYWAYS….

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Heroes: Tear of Vermillion or any of the characters associated with it! If I did, then things would be MUCH different between Avin and Mile…heh..heh…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dreaming…dreaming…it seems that is all I have been doing lately…I don't know what has happened to me…captive…my bell…A-Avin…everything I lost…it has left a huge gap in my consciousness, but what is this? This thing…filling the empty space…it doesn't seem to be something I can identify…I can feel it…This thing, it feels like water pouring into my lungs…it hurts. Sometimes I can feel it, sometimes I can't. Almost like it's playing a trick on me…wait…what! What's going on! Avin? What are you doing here? No…get away! Don't look at me! I fear I'm not the same person as before…Avin, please! Run away! Don't come any closer! W-what are you doing! Please…let go…don't hug me anymore…I can feel it…burning…its taking over…please! Avin, NO!_

Mile's eyes flew open as he sat up with a start. A sudden shock of pain flew through his nerves, causing him to double over. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the figure of Avin standing above him.

"A-Avin…," he whispered.

Avin smiled, laying Mile back down into bed.

"Just relax…you have nothing to worry about. Try and get some sleep," he cooed. Rutice was sitting upright on her bed, staring intently at Mile.

"Are you sure its safe to touch him?" she asked with a straight face.

Avin frowned.

"Of course it's safe! It's Mile!"

Rutice shook her head.

"Yes, I can see that it's Mile, but do you have any idea where he has been all this time?"

A look of concern showed on Avin's face.

"Y-yeah, I do…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Who knows what they could have done to him? The Octum Apostles aren't known for their hospitality, you know."

Avin looked down at Mile, who was now dozing off.

"B-but still…its Mile…"

Rutice sighed.

"Yeah…just make sure you don't drop your guard too much. I just have that feeling…"

The look on Rutice's face somehow brought Avin to sit next to her, his expression grave with worry.

"I just can't believe I got the chance to be with Mile again…," he whispered. Somehow, those words seemed to hurt Rutice.

"Does…Mile really mean that much to you?"

Avin looked at Rutice with disbelief.

"Of course he does! I mean, we're childhood friends…when I was suffering from the separation from Eimelle, he was there for me. We have gone through almost everything together…"

Rutice paused.

"Does he mean as much to you as Eimelle does?"

"That's…different," he said, looking away. "Eimelle is my sister of course she means everything to me…but Mile…that's different."

As he turned to face Rutice again, their eyes met suddenly. But something…wasn't right. Avin noticed a sort of sad desire in her dark orbs, not like the usual despair he always noticed.

"R-Rutice…what are you..."

Avin felt heat rise to his cheeks. What was she doing? She had never behaved like this before…could she possibly…?

Rutice leaned closer, to the point where Avin could feel her warm breath on his lips. It was almost like he was slipping into a Trans. He couldn't move.

Rutice's eyes were shut as she slowly brushed her lips against his.

"A-Avin…?"

Rutice opened her eyes abrubtly as Avin jumped away from her. Mile was awake.

"Mile!" he said, rushing over to his bed.

Rutice frowned.

"It seems as if he's awake. Sorry about that, Avin. I need to step out for a bit...," she said, leaving their room along with the Inn.

Avin sat on the edge of Mile's bed. He brushed his hand slowly through Miles hair, feeling the heat coming from his head.

"You still have a small fever…," he murmured, taking his hand back.

Mile smiled and sat up with a grunt. It hurt all over, but something was different from before. Bandages had covered the majority of his body.

"Avin, did you do this?" he asked.

Avin nodded.

"Yeah, your wounds were pretty bad. I didn't want them to get infected."

Mile smiled. It was a smile that Avin thought he would never see again.

"Thank you…," he whispered, looking intently at Avin.

A sudden twinge of pain shot through Mile, but Avin could tell that he was trying to cover it up. When Mile's eyes flicked towards his hand, Avin jumped up.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Mile laughed nervously.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about me."

That didn't satisfy Avin. He reached out and grabbed Mile's left arm. This made Mile wince in pain. As his hand fell open, Avin gasped.

The palm of Mile's hand was a deep blackish purple, almost like a bad bruise. The thing that worried Avin the most was that the wound was 'pulsing'.

"M-Mile…what…is that…?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Mile looked away.

"I guess…I couldn't keep it a secret from you…"

"Damn right you can't! Tell me what happened?" Avin fumed.

Mile took back his hand, frowning.

"Alright…it was three years ago, when Eimelle and I were taken by the Octum Apostles…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-legasp- Its a cliffhanger! I will try and upload the next chappy sooner then last time, kay? Kay!

Haha, right after I posted the first chapter I found out that in the game, Mile was alive BUT controled by the Octum Apostles...so I decided to add the whole "controlling" thing into my fanfic. This will make it just a bit more game-related.

Please R&R!

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Reviews are like gas. They are worth a lot, and when I get them, it keeps me running and writing more chapters! But when the reviews go away…well, hopefully that wont happen.

Wow that was dumb…

But still! Thanks!

DarkFaith: Haha, I see what you mean! It was pleasing…but now I can't play for a while, for my PSP has to be sent back from lack of sound! -tears-

Marjon: Eheh…yeah…well I hope you can figure out what was bothering you!

Sanguini: Hahaha. Well, its mostly AvinXMile. But there are some hints of AvinXRutice, only because I think she's got a thing for Avin in the game. Hope that helped!

Krylancelo: I hope to see yours soon!

Disclaimer: As you all already know, I do not own any parts of Legend of Heroes: Tear of Vermillion. Because if I did, well…heh…heh…lets not talk about that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I don't remember much…," Mile started. His face was twisted with the horrible memory of the Octum Apostles.

_"W-what's going on?" I felt numb. My body ached. The cold pavement of the cell floor caused my breath to shallow. _

_I heard something off into the distance, echoing through the underground prison. Like a girl screaming. Like Eimelle. _

_"I have…to get out of here…Eimelle is in danger…," I whispered to myself. My throat was dry, my voice was scratchy. Dried blood was caked on all parts of my body. I brought two fingers to the back of my head, feeling a large gash from where my head smashed into the rock. The blood wasn't completely hard yet. As I pulled my hand back, blood covered my fingers. _

_"Whatever, I need to save Eimelle…for Avin."_

_The bars were cold against my fingers. The cry of Eimelle was drowned by the thick footsteps echoing down the hall. _

_Coming towards me…the echoing sound causing my head to throb. _

_"Hey you, blondie," a gruff voice barked from the other side of the bars. "You're coming with me."_

_An interrogator? No…couldn't be. Or could it?_

_The man opened the bars and attached my handcuffs to a metal latch on his belt. Wait…I didn't know I was wearing handcuffs. My body was in too much pain to notice anyways. _

_The man seemed to drag me down the hall. My body felt so heavy. The man turned around to shout angrily at me, but I didn't noticed. His voice was slowly fading off, along with my vision._

_The last thing I felt was something hitting the back of my head. Then everything went black._

"Is…that all you can remember?" Avin asked, irritably.

Mile reached back to touch the wound in the back of his head. It was bandaged.

"Avin, how did…you know I was injured in the back of my head?"

Avin's eyes looked hurt as he looked away. "Well…that was…the last thing I saw…you being thrown against the rock…so I imagined that there would be a wound there, or something."

Mile laughed, which caused Avin to look back at him.

"You know…," Avin started. "I really am glad to see you again…I never thought I would."

He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small bell. Mile's eyes widened as Avin slowly handed it to him.

As Mile took the bell, it was almost as if he could feel all the emotions that Avin felt ever since he disappeared. Pain, guilt, regret, sadness, and heartache.

Avin looked down at Mile. He felt like he had so many emotions he wanted to just let loose on Mile. He noticed the same desire in Mile's eyes, but Avin sighed and sat back.

"Can't you remember anything else that happened?" he asked, eyes closed.

Mile looked down.

"Well…"

_A bright light pierced my eyes as I slowly regained consciousness. I couldn't move. I was completely bound. I looked around to noticed that my arms were stretched out, and my legs were tied together. I was on a large, metal pole that was in the shape of a cross. _

_"Well if it isn't Avin's friend Mile. My oh my, what a pathetic sight you are."_

_Even though my vision was blurry, I could tell who's voice that was._

_Oracle Borgeid._

_"Where's Eimelle!" I shouted._

_Borgied smirked. "Don't worry about that little mouse. She's safe with us. Its your own life you should be worrying about."_

_My own life?_

_"W-what are you going to do to me…?" I rasped. _

_Borgied chuckled. "It appears you are in the Adventures Guild, eh? That must mean that you are obviously skilled in battle…"_

_He brought his pudgy hand up to my chin and tilted it roughly._

_"I think I will use you as my puppet…"_

_He stepped back. He raised his arm. A shot of blackish purple light shot out from the orb floating above his hand. All I remember feeling was a sharp pain in my chest, then everything went black. _

Avin was silent.

"There would be times where I would wake up in places I didn't know how I got there, or entire villages would be burned to the ground and I would be standing there with blood on my hands," Mile whispered, his voice shaking.

The look on Mile's face seemed to tear Avin's heart into shreds.

"But Avin, I'm afraid…I don't want too-"

Mile stopped talking when Avin slowly embraced him. Avin's weight caused Mile to fall back onto the bed.

"A-Avin…," Mile whispered.

"Don't leave again, okay?"

Mile was silent.

"Okay?"

Again, Mile was silent. "I…don't want to end up hurting you, like I did with all those villagers…," he choked out.

Avin embraced his child hood friend tighter.

"I don't care. Just promise me you wont leave again…"

Mile smiled.

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a bit of OOCness, but I guess its not that bad.

I've had alot of spare time on my hands, so I will most likley be submitting one or two more chapters by the end of the day. No promises, though.

Please R&R:3

-Catta


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Heroes: Tear of Vermillion, obviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglas sat in silence atop the stone wall that bordered Valkd. His legs were crossed, and his eyes were heavy. With his sword resting in his arms it almost looked like a little kid clutching a toy.

"Douglas, I thought you were keeping watch."

The sudden voice was like a shock as Douglas clumsily fell off the wall. Sitting up, he blushed and laughed idiotically.

"Hahaha! I was keeping watch, silly."

Rutice looked annoyed, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "It didn't look like it. You're an idiot…"

A stern look crossed Douglas's features.

"Hey, hey. I was tired, I fell asleep. No need to get angry. I'm an adult, I can handle anything that happens," he said angrily.

Rutice shrugged.

"Whatever…," she muttered, beginning to walk away. Douglas's hard features began to soften with worry.

_That's funny…Rutice isn't the type to anger easily…I wonder if something happened,_ he thought, deciding to secretly follow her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Inn, Avin was letting all of his emotions go, everything that was bottled up since Mile and Eimelle's disappearance.

"A-Avin, are you okay!" Mile asked. He had never seen his friend like this before. It wasn't like hard-ass Avin to melt in his arms.

Avin clutched tightly to Mile's sweat-soaked cotton shirt, silent tears began falling down the sides of his face.

"F-first Eimelle was taken…then I thought…you were dead…it all happened so fast…," he said, voice choking up.

Mile wanted to say something comforting, but all that came out of it was a grin. Soon, Avin noticed that Mile was laughing. He looked up, confused.

"A-Avin… I never thought I would be able to see this side of you!" he said between laughs. Avin's eyes were wide with shock.

"Mile! Don't you think you should be doing something else besides laughing at me?"

Mile continued to laugh, which made Avin angry.

"Well fine! I don't want your dumb sympathy anyways!" he snorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

The laughing stopped, and Avin felt something fall onto his shoulders. It was Mile's hands, causing Avin to look back at him.

"That's the Avin I know," he said, smiling warmly.

Avin grinned, but was suddenly pushed off the bed. He looked at Mile angrily from on the floor.

"Stay off my bed, you little pervert," Mile said tucking himself back in.

Avin pouted.

"Excuse me, that was my bed before I hauled your lazy-ass back to town."

Mile snored.

"Hey! Don't pretend your sleeping!"

Mile snored again.

"Cut it out!"

Mile snored again, but immediately regretted it when Avin pounced angrily on top of him.

"Get out of my bed, you unappreciative little bastard!" he shouted, wrestling Mile off the bed.

Figuring he would loose the fight, Mile began moaning in 'pain'. Avin jumped off.

"Mile! I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling sorry. Something hard slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over.

"You…little…faker…don't kick me!" he gasped.

Mile laughed.

"That's what you get for hurting a poor, wounded friend."

"Pssh…whatever."

Mile sat up and grabbed Avin's under-shirt. He tugged lightly.

"Sleep over here…," he said, hinting to the open spot next to him. The bed was obviously big enough for two people.

Avin sighed, falling into the spot next to Mile.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Injured," he muttered. That got him a punch on the shoulder.

When Avin didn't respond, Mile looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Avin was sound asleep.

Mile laughed, turning back around and closing his eyes.

"Big idiot…," he joked.

_You know…I missed you too, Avin…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rutice sat on a small bench in the center of town. By this time the sun was beginning to peek over the city's wall. Blue and silver flowers were cluttered around parts of the bench, dripping wet from midnight's dew. Once the sun hit the drops of silver, the entire flower seemed to light up.

Douglas peeked at Rutice from behind a stairwell. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as the flowers glittered around her.

_I never knew how beautiful she was…why hadn't I noticed this earlier? _he thought, irritated. A sudden thought of his former classmate shot through his mind, causing him to shake his head like a wet dog.

"No no no no no! I cant think of any girl in that way besides her…speaking of that, I wonder when I will see her again…," he said to himself, causing Rutice to direct her attention towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, emotionless.

Douglass walked out towards the bench and sat next to her.

"Why were you so angry?"

"I wasn't angry."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

Rutice looked down. "More embarrassed than angry…"

Douglas stared at her.

"Did something happen?" he asked, not looking away. Her face seemed twisted with irritation.

"Nothing I wish to talk about," she replied, sitting back and closing her eyes in the new-morning sunlight.

Douglas sighed and sat back as well.

"What ever you say. I'll get it out of you, in time."

Rutice laughed. "I'm sure you will…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avin groaned, turning around in his sleep. With a thud, he landed face-first on the hardwood floor.

_Oww…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow, I've written two chapters today. That's a record, considering how lazy I am.

Thank you again to all those who keep up with Loyal and give me reviews!

R&R, please!

-Catta


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Heroes: Tear of Vermillion or anything related to it. Mmkay? Mmkay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rutice and Douglas made their way back to Valkd Inn. Douglas immediately walked out when he noticed Avin and Mile.

"I don't feel like messing with a bunch of kids…," he muttered. Avin was half-fallen on the floor with his legs still on the bed, and Mile had taken all the blankets and was huddled into a little ball. A small trickle of drool fell from Avin's mouth onto the floor.

Before Douglas completely exited the Inn, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait…bunch of kids…Mile…Mile..! Mile's back!" he shouted, running back inside and tackling the ball of blankets.

Mile snorted, walking up with Douglas on top of him. His eyes widened with shock, and immediately kicked him off the bed.

"Get off of me…," Mile said, smiling at Douglas.

"You seem to like kicking people a lot…," Avin muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Avin," Rutice said. "Couldn't decide whether to sleep on the floor or the bed?"

Avin snorted. "I fell off, is all."

"Y-you fell off?" Mile asked, laughing.

"Shut up…," Avin muttered, getting up and slinking outside. Douglas smiled, offering a handshake to Mile.

"I wont ask about the 'why's' and 'how's', just wanna' say welcome back."

Mile smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Its nice to be-" He froze. He had stuck the infected hand out. Douglas and Rutice studied the pulsing blob of blackish purple before he could quickly pull away to switch hands.

"Eheh, sorry about that…," he laughed nervously. "It was just a bad bruise."

Douglas and Rutice exchanged glances, but Douglas returned the handshake.

"Its good to have you back," he said.

Yawning, Mile directed his attention towards Rutice.

"I have a question…," he started. Rutice eyed him carefully.

"W-what is it…"

"When I regained consciousness last night, what were you and Avin doing? I could have sworn you two-"

"No, nothing happened at all! Nothing! Haha…nothing at all…," she stammered before walking outside. "You were just imagining things."

Douglas watched Rutice carefully, grinning.

"So something did happen!"

Rutice's eyes widened. "No! Nothing happened! Leave me alone!" she shouted before running away.

"Get back here!" Douglas ran after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mile slumped back into his bed, sighing. _I wonder if something really did happen…_ he thought.

The sound of boot steps snapped Mile out of his thoughts. A shiver of cold ran down his spine.

_Boot steps…boot steps…cold…prison…hallway…echoing boot steps…_

Memories from three years ago surged through his mind. His hands few up to the sides of his head as he doubled over. He could feel the wound throbbing in his hand.

_Faster…faster…_

"Mile?"

Mile jumped, breathing heavily. He saw Avin standing in the doorway with worry written across his face.

"Mile…are you okay?" he asked, walking over to his friend. He sat on the bed next to him, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine…really, I am…" Avin could tell this was a lie. Sweat dripped from Mile's forehead, and a look of terror glazed his eyes. Suddenly, that look turned to a lifeless gaze. He slowly slumped towards Avin, climbing onto his chest. The weight of Mile caused him to fall back onto the bed. Even though Mile was laying on top of Avin, something didn't seem right. Mile's face was inches away from Avin's, so close that their breath seemed to mingle.

_"Help…me…A…in…Av…in…Avin…,"_ Mile whispered in a possessed voice, struggling to make out the words.

Avin's eyes were wide with shock as Mile's lips brushed his. This was serious, but even so, Avin felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Before Avin could respond, Mile's eyes widened then shut. He fell limp.

Now it was Avin's turn. Laying his head back, he let out a long breath.

_It seems like he's passed out…that's good, he can get more rest…_he thought, closing his eyes. Although it was over, his cheeks were still burning red. He tried pushing it away, but he still couldn't get rid of the thought that he actually wanted to kiss him.

_Why is my heart pounding like this? _he thought. _Sure, he worried me and all, but still…I sort of wish he didn't pass out…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rutice walked in the room with her arms crossed. Douglas was following after her, pouting like a child.

"Come on, tell me what happened."

"No."

"Please?"

"No! I wont tell you-"

She stopped dead in her tracks with Douglas crashing into the back of her.

"Why'd you stop like that?" he asked annoyed, peering over her shoulder. He gasped as Rutice stood in shock.

There lay the two boys, Mile on top of Avin. Avin's eyes were wide with surprise and horror as his two friends saw him.

Before anyone could react, Rutice passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know that was a shorter chapter…I wanted to leave the explaining for a new one.

Poor Mile, he's so adorably innocent. Why does he have to be put through all this horrible stuff? (in the game, too! I mean really! Who could kill poor widdle Mile?)

Please R&R!

-Catta.


End file.
